


Я всегда любил только тебя

by LeilaMary



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех самых пор, как он вернулся в Эред Луин, к моменту, когда Кили достиг своей зрелости, Торин чувствовал себя как влюбленный юнец рядом с младшим племянником. Неспроста он провел следующие несколько лет в разъездах. Что угодно, чтобы быть подальше от Кили, подальше от этих чувств, которые никогда не будут ответными. Но в минуту слабости он разрешает обоим своим племянникам присоединиться к его походу, чтобы вернуть Эребор. И Кили намерен доказать ему, что он достоин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я всегда любил только тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have Only Ever Loved You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686773) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015  
> Беты: вредная_привычка.

Он не видел своих племянников месяцами. Ругался с ними по поводу похода, хотя и провел последние лет пятьдесят в тренировках, подготавливая их для этого. Но когда все начало становиться реальным, он потерял самообладание. Он лучше других знал, как это будет опасно. Его отец пропал во время такого путешествия и считался погибшим, и он понимал, что, с большой долей вероятности, они тоже не выживут. Он должен был спасти род Дурина. Вести племянников в тайное хранилище дракона отнюдь не соответствовало этому требованию. Но Фили и Кили не приняли бы отказ, и после многочисленных споров, которые проходили всегда одинаково — по кругу, снова и снова — он неохотно согласился, чтобы они присоединились к отряду, при условии, что братья будут следовать его указаниям и находиться рядом с ним и Двалином. Потом он провел больше недели в уговорах с сестрой, обещая ей, что позаботится о племянниках и присмотрит за ними. Все это время четко осознавая, что не может гарантировать их безопасность.

Сейчас, когда он смотрит на них, он вновь сомневается в своем решении. Они все еще выглядят такими юными. Жадными до великих приключений всей своей жизни и еще не подозревающими об опасностях, которые встретят. Но потом он вспоминает, что сам был еще моложе, чем они сейчас, когда впервые столкнулся с этими ужасами. Он не может защищать их вечно. Каждый из них — принц Дурина, потомки рода лидеров и воинов. Он вырастил их для этого, и сейчас пришло время применить годы тренировок на практике.

Но когда он ловит лучезарную улыбку Кили, он понимает, что есть и другой повод для волнений.

Он улыбается в ответ — слишком широко — прежде чем снова быстро повернуться к хоббиту. Он не особо впечатлен выбором Гэндальфа. Существо выглядит так, словно едва устоит на ногах в бурю, не говоря уже о встрече с драконом. И все это время он чувствует, как его спину прожигают взглядом. Эти красивые темно-коричневые глаза, полные веселья. Он слышит переливы смеха Кили поверх остальных, когда бросает вызов хоббиту-вору. Его раздражает и отвлекает это кипучее ощущение в животе. Это начало новой эры — к ее окончанию он либо станет Королем Эребора, либо будет лежать мертвым в камне. Он не может позволить себе так беспечно отвлекаться от главной цели.

С тех самых пор, как он вернулся в Эред Луин, к моменту, когда Кили достиг своей зрелости, рядом с младшим племянником он чувствовал себя как влюбленный юнец. Неспроста он провел следующие несколько лет в разъездах, под предлогом поисков своего отца. Что угодно, чтобы быть подальше от Кили, подальше от этих неправильных чувств, которые никогда не будут ответными.

Он даже не знает, почему именно Кили. Молодой гном просто неразумное дитя. Всегда попадает в неприятности, всегда бросает ему вызов и оказывает так мало уважения. Парень не имеет представления о реальном мире. Торин, конечно, нежно любит их обоих, они — сыновья его сестры. Это нормально, это приемлемо. Но он ухаживал за другими достаточное количество раз, чтобы понимать, что это чувство иного рода. Это не та любовь, которую дядя ощущает к своему племяннику. От Кили у него кружилась голова и тело покалывало в неправильных местах. И он прекрасно знал, что это — желание. Страсть и нужда. Его сны были наполнены чувствами, как бы долго он ни находился вдали от Кили.

Когда компания уселась, его глаза обратились к нахальной улыбке с противоположного конца стола, опять отвлекая от важных мыслей. Он проклинает себя за то, что позволил Кили быть в этом походе. Он слишком молод. Слишком наивен. Слишком беспечен. Слишком красив…  
Он понимает, что отыгрывается за свои переживания на хоббите. Но почему тогда Гэндальф привел в компанию воинов такое мягкосердечное существо? Может, они не все были воинами. Он бросает взгляд на сидящих за столом. Просто компания бродяг. Трое самых молодых, включая его племянников, никогда даже не видели орка, не говоря о том, что убили хоть одного. А тем, кто убивали, было уже хорошо за сотню лет, все еще сильны, но уже не в своем расцвете. 

Он снова обращает внимание на карту, ключ и контракт, который передан хоббиту, который сразу же теряет сознание при мысли о том, что они собираются сделать. Торин вздыхает. Во что он втянул себя и свой отряд? Но у него нет выбора. Он не становится моложе. Сейчас или никогда.

Когда они наконец заканчивают обсуждение, и трубки выкурены, и песни старины спеты, и все остальные разошлись и нашли место для ночлега, он садится в кресло у камина. У него еще есть над чем поразмыслить, много что подготовить. И когда странный дом хоббита под холмом затихает, он, наконец, может сосредоточить мысли на том, что ждет впереди.

Внезапно он чувствует движение позади него. Он резко поворачивает голову, его нервы на пределе, и видит чудеснейшую улыбку на красивом лице.

— Кили, — произносит он, хотя в этом нет нужды, отворачивается к огню и тянется к трубке. — Иди в постель, тебе еще нескоро предстоит воспользоваться ей вновь. 

Но Кили, как всегда, предпочитает проигнорировать его и остается стоять позади. 

— Почему ты еще не отправился в постель, Торин? 

Торин вздыхает.

— Почему ты решил, что вправе сомневаться в моих решениях? Или не подчиняться моим приказам? — ворчит он тихим низким голосом.

Кили не отвечает, и на мгновение Торин решает, что тот отправился спать, как и было приказано. Но затем он замирает от неуверенного прикосновения руки к плечу. 

— Тебе тоже нужен отдых, — мягко говорит племянник. — Но если ты не можешь, если сон не приходит к тебе, я могу составить тебе компанию.

— Я не просил тебя об этом, — отвечает Торин. 

Он знает, что Кили упрям, как и он сам, но он мечтает, что юнец сделает так, как ему сказано, и оставит его. Ему нужно подумать. И ему совсем не нужно, чтобы Кили отвлекал его мысли в сторону, куда им идти совсем не следовало.

— Ты не просил, — мягко говорит Кили. — Ты никогда не просишь. Ты всегда сам по себе, несешь свой груз в одиночестве.

Он обошел вокруг и сел в кресло напротив, показывая, что не собирается отправляться в кровать, следуя приказу Торина.

— Нести этот груз — мой долг. С кем бы я мог его делить? — ворчит Торин, но в тот же миг жалеет, что сам дал Кили опору.

— Со мной? — выпаливает Кили с надеждой.

— Ты ребенок, Кили. Почему бы я стал делиться ответственностью за целое государство с ребенком? — фыркает Торин.

Кили резко поднимает голову. Он попытался. Как много раз до этого он попытался, но Торин слишком упертый. И эти слова сильно ранили его. Да, он намного моложе, чем Торин, и избежал многих бедствий своего народа. Но он уже не ребенок. Он воин Торина. Его лучник. И если бы он позволил ему, просто разрешил бы быть ближе, он мог бы стать для него намного большим.

Торин опускает голову, прислушиваясь к шагам Кили. Он знает, что ранил его чувства. Но он сказал правду. Кили слишком молод, чтобы быть рядом с ним и облегчить думы, которые мешают спать по ночам. И даже если бы он не был его кровью, то никогда бы не смог позволить гному настолько моложе быть поглощённым его переживаниями.

***

Когда его компания вырубается, после того как показали равнодушным эльфам, как надо пировать, Торин испытывает непривычное самодовольство. Он все еще страшно зол на Гэндальфа за то, что тот хитростью привел его в Ривенделл, хоть и отлично понимал, что это спасло их от участи худшей, чем смерть, и дало ответ на загадку карты. Но ему сложно было унять гордыню и принять помощь от расы, которая предала его народ. И хоть эльфы Ривенделла не были родней Лесным эльфам, он никогда не доверится этим высоким надменным существам, чья преданность гнется, что молодое деревце на ветру.

Он почти докурил трубку и собирался встать и отправиться в выделенную ему комнату. Остальные выглядели вполне довольными, оставшись спать там, где упали. Он осматривает группу, считая спутников. И как раз в тот момент, когда он понимает, что кого-то не хватает, он вздрагивает от ощущения, чужой руки, зарывающейся в волосы.

В этот раз ему даже не нужно оборачиваться:  
— Кили, — мягко говорит он. 

Кто еще? 

Его племянник тяжело опускается рядом с ним, врываясь в личное пространство сильнее, чем это было бы прилично. Так близко, что он ощущает запах вина в дыхании племянника.

— Не устал, дядя? — мягко и слегка неразборчиво бормочет Кили.

— Как раз собирался отдохнуть, — ровно отвечает Торин, не глядя на него. Он не может. Даже ощущение тела Кили там близко к нему заставляет его вспотеть.

Они некоторое время сидят молча, прислушиваясь к громкому храпу остальных гномов.

Внезапно он чувствует руку на своем бедре и замирает от прикосновения. Он рефлекторно хватает ее и грубо отдергивает.

— И что, собственно, ты делаешь? — рычит он на выдохе.

— Ты кажешься напряженным, — Кили укладывает голову на плечо, горячее дыхание опаляет шею. И потом его лицо оказывается совсем близко, губы поджаты, он наклоняется ближе и пытается его поцеловать.

Торин отстраняется и резко встает, с прищуром глядя на своего племянника. 

— Кили, иди в постель, — это все, что он может сказать, перед тем как отвернуться и почти бегом возвратиться в свою комнату, его щеки отчаянно горят.

Он закрывает глаза, лежа на огромной эльфийской постели, на которой ощущает себя словно ребенок. Он ощущает жгучий стыд, опуская руку под одеяло, чтобы принести себе хоть немного облегчения. Дыхание Кили на своей шее, пальцы Кили в волосах, губы Кили так близко — все, о чем он может думать… Он проклинает свои мысли, даже когда касается себя. Если его поход удастся, он скоро будет королем. Он сможет выбрать себе супругу среди самых лучших из его придворных. Почему же он желает того единственного, кого никогда не сможет иметь?

***

Он даже не знает, почему все еще пытается. Торин довольно ясно дал понять, что его чувства не взаимны. Да и как они могли быть взаимны? Торин повторял бессчетное количество раз, что он просто ребенок, наивный гном, который не знает мира. Торин не раз вгонял его в краску перед спутниками, заставлял его почувствовать себя ничтожным, когда он только лишь пытался поднять настроение или подразнить хоббита. Он должен быть зол на него, практически ненавидеть за то, что он постоянно его отталкивал. Но его сердце думало иначе. Он тянулся к каждому небольшому проявлению внимания, как к спасительной веревке. Когда Торин дал ему возможность выстрелить в преследующего их варга, его сердце кувыркнулось в груди. Он так отчаянно хотел показать свои таланты, впечатлить его. И на мгновение он по глупости решил, что смог. Но он ошибочно принял одобрение на лице дяди за новый шанс для него, за проблеск надежды. Когда он потянулся к Торину в хмельном оцепенении, он уничтожил все уважение, которое заработал в тот день.

Они не говорили об этом, когда собирались утром, задолго до рассвета, планируя покинуть Ривенделл до того, как эльфы и волшебник проснутся. Торин обращался с ним как обычно. То есть постоянно игнорировал его.

И потом, во время путешествия через Мглистые горы, все пошло наперекосяк, и он попал в самую сумасшедшую битву своей жизни. Когда их разделило каменными гигантами, на секунду ему показалось, что Торин пронзительно кричит его имя. Но он отбросил эту мысль — просто игра затуманенного разгаром битвы разума.

Он сидит, подрагивая, в пещере. Но он дрожит всем телом не столько от холода и влажности. Сколько от мысли, что сегодня мог потерять брата. Он даже не хочет думать о том, что мог потерять Торина. Фили придвигается к нему ближе и обнимает.

— Ты в порядке, брат? — мягко спрашивает он, видя, как стучат зубы Кили .

Кили неубедительно кивает.

— Он в порядке? — внезапно раздается голос Торина над ним.

— Он дрожит, — качает головой Фили.

Он ненавидит, когда они разговаривают о нем, будто он снова ребенок. Но он чувствует себя слишком слабым, чтобы протестовать. Торин встает на колени рядом с ним. 

— Он в шоке. Я присмотрю за ним. Иди к Бомбуру, найди что-то для утоления голода. Мы все сражались сегодня, нужно набраться сил для того, что ждет впереди.

Он чувствует нерешительности брата, но потом Фили встает и оставляет их вдвоем. Он все еще дрожит, словно лист, когда Торин садится рядом. 

— Ты замерз, — говорит он, начиная снимать верхний плащ.

— Я в порядке, — бросает Кили.

Торин колеблется и затем снова натягивает плащ. Кили ждет, что он уйдет и оставит его, но он удивлен, когда чувствует, что его обнимает и прижимает ближе сильная рука.

— Я так испугался, что потерял тебя там. 

Кили с удивлением смотрит на дядю и удивляется еще больше, когда видит неподдельное беспокойство. 

— Я в порядке, — мягко говорит он.

— Да, и я так рад, — говорит Торин, прижимая его еще ближе. — Мне так жаль, что я взял тебя с собой в этот поход. Я не должен был позволять тебе идти с нами. Тебе следовало оставаться в Эред Луин.

Лицо Кили искажает гримаса ярости.

— Прекрати, — выпаливает он, отталкивая Тоирина.

Торин удивленно вскидывает брови, но прежде чем он может вставить хоть слово, Кили продолжает тираду.

— Я сыт этим по горло, Торин. Ты продолжаешь обращаться со мной как с ребенком. Я взрослый гном. Я молод, да, но я воин. Неужели я все еще не доказал свою храбрость? Не показал свое мастерство во владении луком? Не встретил опасность с высоко поднятой головой, как и подобает принцу Дурина? Ты позволил мне присоединиться к компании, чтобы перестать обращаться со мной, как с обузой. Даже хоббит получает больше одобрения, чем я! 

Он понимает, что все смотрят на него, но его гнев кипит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты гордился мной! Я хочу, чтобы ты признал меня достойным! Я дам тебе все, только если ты попросишь. Мою любовь, мою жизнь! А ты только отталкиваешь меня и заставляешь выглядеть идиотом, — в его глазах гневные слезы, которые он пытается сдержать, чтобы Торин опять не подумал о нем как о неразумном юнце.

Торин открывает рот, чтобы утешить племянника. Он ошеломлен этим взрывом. Он всего лишь хотел защитить его. Он никогда не хотел причинить ему боль или заставить почувствовать смущение и ничтожность. Несмотря на его молодость, Кили более чем поразил его во время похода. Он был очень смелым, и был очень одарен во владении луком, даже больше, чем многие из гномов, практически конкурируя в мастерстве с эльфами. Ему было плевать, что другие смотрят на них. Все, что сейчас имело значение — то, что Кили был расстроен. Он был расстроен из-за него.

Но только он собрался заговорить, земля под ногами покачнулась и начала крошиться, и пока они пытались карабкаться верх в отчаянной попытке выбраться, следующее, что он почувствовал, как бесконечно падает в небытие.

***

Он неясно ощущает руки, которые тянут его, но он кричит и сражается с ними. Все, что он может видеть — Торин, лежащий на камнях, раненый, бледный и не дышащий. Нет, это не может кончиться так! Они еще даже близко не подошли к Эребору.

— Торин! — кричит он, цепляясь за неподвижное тело дяди, роняя слезы на грудь. — Торин, пожалуйста, только не будь мертв!

— Он не мертв, — он поворачивает голову и смотрит на непреклонное выражение лица Серого волшебника.

— Пожалуйста, Кили, — мягко говорит старик. — Позволь мне помочь ему.

Кили на мгновение замирает в нерешительности. Он не может поверить, что Торин не умер — он выглядит словно мертвый — и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то касался его. Но если есть хоть маленький луч надежды… Может сила волшебника сотворить такое чудо?

В этот раз он позволяет Фили и Двалину оттащить его, пока они смотрят, как работает магия. Когда глаза Торина открываются и он делает неровный вдох, Кили думает, что может потерять сознание от удивления. Он бросается вперед и прижимается к раненому телу Торина. 

— О, Торин, я думал, что ты погиб, — неудержимо всхлипывает он. Он чувствует, как Фили обнимает их обоих, боясь отпустить, на случай, если мир решит рухнуть.

— Я… Я в порядке, — мягко говорит Торин, поглаживая волосы Кили. Потом он слегка отодвигает его и поднимается на ноги, слегка покачиваясь, и подходит к хоббиту.

Все рады и довольны , но Кили чувствует укол в груди, когда видит, как Торин обнимает Бильбо. Ему нравится хоббит, он добрый и веселый. Но ему не нравится видеть его в объятья Торина. Мрачные мысли застилают его разум, и он отворачивается, глотая слезы. Что есть у Бильбо, чего нет у него? Почему Торин не показывает ему свою привязанность?

***

Кажется, они провели последний месяц, убегая от всего, что только населяет Средиземье. Они видели тьму, которая застилает эти земли: орков, варгов и гоблинов. И теперь они нашли приют в огромном доме другого существа, которое может привести их к гибели. Другие кажутся благодарными за мирно проведенную ночь на сене под пристальным взором волшебника. Но Торину кажется, он может никогда больше не уснуть. Сейчас он постоянно на грани, ожидая катастрофу за каждым новым поворотом. Его сердце колотится, и он пытается успокоиться, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию остальных. Кили и Фили, как обычно, спят рядом с ним, в объятьях друг друга. Он думает о тех мирных ночах в Эред Луин, когда они были детьми, забирались к нему в кровать и просили снова рассказать истории об Эреборе, пока они засыпали в его руках. И он думает о словах, сказанных Кили в гневе, перед тем как они упали в гоблинское королевство.

Он поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на них. Кили лежит лицом к нему, и руки Фили обнимают младшего брата, в нежном защитном жесте. Он смотрит на черты спящего Кили, такие мягкие и красивые. Он уже не ребенок. Неважно, как сильно Торин хочет, чтобы он оставался ребенком, чтобы можно было отослать его в безопасное лоно его сестры Дис, он должен смириться с тем, что Кили уже взрослый. Воин.

Но, что важнее всего — с тем, что он привлекательный молодой гном, который украл его сердце.

Он ощущает, как невольно придвигается ближе, пока не чувствует дыхание Кили на своем лице. Его красивый принц. Он переживал, что может потерять его, когда они сражались с орками верхом на варгах. Он думал, что может лишиться его у каменных гигантов. Он думал, что может лишиться его у гоблинов. Он страшно переживал, когда их преследовал огромный медведь, чей дом они заняли. Но, после стольких кошмаров, он все еще здесь, все еще живой и невредимый.

Он тянется. Он знает, что не должен, но не может ничего сделать. Ему нужно коснуться его, почувствовать, что он реален, а не плод его воображения. 

Легким движением он проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам Кили, отводя прядь непослушных темно-коричневых волос. Потом по юношеской бороде, пока большой палец мягко не касается губ Кили. 

Кили открывает глаза и удивленно всматривается в Торина. Торин смущенно вздрагивает и хочет убрать руку. Но Кили хватает его за запястье и целует большой палец, перед тем как прижать ладонь к своей щеке, мягко улыбаясь.

— Торин…

— Кили.

Кили осторожно убирает руку брата, высвобождается из объятий, Фили недовольно ворчит, прежде чем отвернуться. Кили двигается ближе вперед. Неуверенно. Желая, но боясь снова оттолкнуть Торина. Но дядя откидывает одеяло и разрешает Кили уютно устроиться в его объятьях.

— Мне очень жаль, что я расстроил тебя, — мягко шепчет Торин. — Я этого не хотел. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень тобой горжусь и никогда не хотел обидеть тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты всегда был в безопасности.

Кили поднимает взгляд, его губы почти касаются губ Торина, когда он придвигается еще ближе в теплые объятья. 

— Но ты не можешь, Торин. Тебе нужно позволить мне повзрослеть. Стать воином, которым мне и суждено стать.

Торин серьезно кивает. 

— Это сложно. Я не могу жить с мыслью, что ты можешь быть ранен. Что я могу потерять тебя, — шепчет он. 

Даже произнесенные вслух эти слова заставляют его задохнуться.

— Тогда позволь мне любить тебя, быть рядом с тобой так долго, как Махал позволит мне. Мы не знаем, что принесет завтрашний день. Но сегодня позволь мне быть твоим.

Торин наклоняется и преодолевает последние дюймы, разделяющие их губы. Он знает, что Кили прав, пока они плавятся в своем первом поцелуе. Не важно, какое еще зло таится в дальнейшем на их пути, смогут ли они вернуть Эребор или умрут, пытаясь, он не может это контролировать. Но он может наслаждаться настоящим, моментом, когда он наконец поддался чувствам, которые так давно старался подавить.

— Я люблю тебя, Кили, — шепчет он почти беззвучно. — Я всегда любил только тебя.

— Я знаю, — мягко улыбается Кили. — Вот почему я продолжал возвращаться, невзирая на то, как ты меня отталкивал. 

— Спасибо, что ты такой упрямый, — Торин прижимает его еще ближе, снова находя его губы.

— Это ты меня научил, — широко улыбается Кили, перед тем как потянуться за новым поцелуем, желая, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, не желая расставаться с Торином никогда, особенно теперь, когда он, наконец, позволил ему быть там, где ему быть суждено.


End file.
